1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for recording an information signal in a track on a record carrier, comprising
an input for receiving the information signal, PA1 signal processing means for processing the information signal such that it can be recorded in the track, PA1 count signal generating means for generating an array of subsequent different count signals and for supplying the different count signals to an output with a certain supply rate, PA1 recording means, having at least one recording head, for recording the processed information signal in a track on the record carrier, and for recording the count signals in a track on the record carrier, PA1 transport means for transporting the record carrier with a certain transport velocity in a longitudinal direction of the record carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an arrangement is known in the form of a helical scan videorecorder which is also capable of recording a VITC time code on the record carrier. The VITC code is described in the IEC standard publication no. 461 of 1986, see page 31 to 54. When a recording takes place in the known arrangement, the count signal generating means generates the count signals with incrementally increasing values, starting from a certain value which is preferably zero, with fixed increments. In this way, count signals are generated that are used as a time code, which count signals are recorded in the slant tracks on the record carrier. The time code recorded on the record carrier can be used for location purposes.
The known arrangement has the disadvantage that locating a certain position in the length direction of the record carrier sometimes fails.